Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging lens and an imaging apparatus. In particular, the present invention relates to an imaging lens used in electronic cameras, such as a digital camera, a camera for broadcasting, a camera for surveillance and a camera for film making, and an imaging apparatus including the imaging lens.
Description of the Related Art
As an imaging lens used in an imaging apparatus, such as a video camera and an electronic still camera, which uses an imaging device, such as a CCD (Charge Couple Device) and a CMOS (Complementary Metal Oxide Semiconductor), as a recording medium, imaging lenses, for example, as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 8(1996)-201692 (Patent Document 1), Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2008-020657 (Patent Document 2), Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2010-175628 (Patent Document 3), and Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2009-058651 (Patent Document 4) have been proposed.